Women and minorities are underrepresented among the leadership in pediatrics and pediatric subspecialties, including Hematology/Oncology. The American Society of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology (ASPHO) is a multidisciplinary organization of members who study and treat childhood cancer and blood disorders. A recent survey of ASPHO members demonstrated that although 44% of the members were women, fewer than 35% of committee and board members are female. Furthermore, according to the survey, 26% of members were classified as non-White/Caucasian. However, less than 10% of the members of the ASPHO leadership are non-White/Caucasian. These data suggest that minorities are underrepresented in Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, but even more, in leadership positions within the society. In 2009, we performed a needs assessment with a second survey of the society's members. The results of the survey identified significant differences in job satisfaction stress levels, and career advancement among women and minorities compared to male and non-minority members. In this R13 application, we are requesting one year of funding to support a workshop that will address specific barriers to Networking identified in the survey so that women and underrepresented minorities will become successful leaders in the field. We hypothesize that greater awareness of issues related to networking and practical solutions suggested by experts and ASPHO members will increase diversity among the leadership of ASPHO. We also hypothesize that if we can increase women and underrepresented minorities in positions of leadership, this will promote diversity within the workforce for the next generatio of Pediatric Hematologist/Oncologists. The overall objectives of this workshop are to: 1) Provide a national forum for trainees and faculty to address issues related to Networking for women and minorities in the field of Pediatric Hematology- Oncology. 2) Identify barriers and practical solutions to enhance Networking for women and minorities in the field of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology. 3) Invite outside speakers and experts to provide an opportunity to share their Networking experiences in their respective positions of leadership in Pediatrics or Pediatric Hematology-Oncology. 4) Provide opportunities for mentorship to facilitate Networking between trainees or junior faculty and experienced faculty and leaders in the field. 5) Disseminate information about Networking obtained from the workshop to other Pediatric subspecialties both nationally and internationally through manuscripts, newsletters, and websites.